One Last Time
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: "I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve it"..."No, you don't" Rated M for Language. Ariana Grande Song-fic


**One Last Time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own song or lyrics. Due to rules and guidelines story will be updated to fix errors!**

"Please…just…one last time."

Her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. There was no way she could ever repay him for all that he had done. Hell, there was no way to repair the damage that she had ultimately caused. Everything was her fault.

She wouldn't blame him, if he slammed the door in his face. She wouldn't blame him if he called her a whore. She would not even blame him if he told her that he never wanted to see her again.

She couldn't blame him at all.

She was afraid to look at him. She didn't deserve to look at him, but her heart begged her too. It was the only way she would truly be able to let go.

She just needed to be with him one last time.

His dark blue eyes narrowed at her, and she thought for a second that he might have actually slammed the door in her face. She deserved no less.

She watched as his grip on the door tightened and he took an inhale of breath as he tried to calm down. It was a new technique to control his anger. She would know. She had been the one to convince him to take anger management classes during high school.

Who would have thought that she would be on the receiving end of his anger?

She held her breath as he slowly opened his eyes once more to look at her. Her heart ached at the raw emotion, knowing that he rarely cared to show anyone how he felt.

Until she met him.

She had been the one to pull him out of his shell. She had been the one that encouraged him to finish school, pursue his dream of being a cop, and leave his gang.

And now…

What was she to do?

She still loved him. Her very heart told her that much. They had been dating for more than three years and were even contemplating moving in to a new home this summer.

But then…

She met him.

 _I was a liar, I gave into the fire_

 _I know I should have fought it, at least I'm being honest_

 _Feel like a failure, cause' I know that I failed you_

 _I should have done you better_

 _Cause you don't want a liar_

He was cold, when she had first met him. An InuYoukai whose aura screamed power and a reputation that was known across the land.

She had no idea who he was.

He had been offended and often showed it.

She had come home to her boyfriend to complain multiple times about the stoic Demon who came into the museum every Friday just to be rude to her.

Her boyfriend laughed at the time; unaware that his beloved girlfriend would soon be in said demon's arms.

The demon continued to show up, each time opening up a little more to her since she refused to allow him to be rude to her. Their conversations became more intense and a burning she had never felt before began to stir in her belly.

What happened to her?

Her heart had begun to melt for the Demon lord who had, at first, started off very cold, and she realized with horror that he had begun to be more than just a friend. It was a cold rainy Sunday when he had first kissed her. When the first act of betrayal had occurred.

The contact was electrifying.

Her very soul pulled to him, and she was powerless to stop it.

The connection between them only seemed to grow as time passed and though she loved her boyfriend very much, and refused to have feelings for another and lead him on, their tryst continued. She didn't want to hurt him.

Or at least, she tried not to.

She wasn't a cheater. She wasn't.

Having been cheating on before, she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of such an act of betrayal.

But…it didn't stop her.

She tried to down play their meetings as innocent and did everything in her power to ignore the feelings he made her feel. Truly she did.

It wasn't until he had enough of her ignorance and told her flat out that the connection they shared was rare and only shared between soul mates, that she began to fall. What else could she do?

She had repeatedly insisted that she was very much in love and taken.

He didn't care and she couldn't fight it.

 _So, one last time_

 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _One more time,_

 _I promise after that I'll let you go_

"I can't let you in Kagome"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and despite herself, she felt her lip tremble.

She didn't want to lose him.

They had been through so much. Oh so much. It couldn't end like this. Not like this.

" _I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve it"_

His blue eyes narrowed, "You don't"

She winced. She just needed one more time with him.

" _Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily? I know that this is my fault, I should have been more careful"_

Months ago, he had warned her about being near the demon after their first intimate encounter. She told him of no other times. She couldn't.

He sneered, "A little too late to be careful. You mated him! You fucking got mated to the bastard!"

Her head went down. He continued,

"Where does this leave me huh? What the fuck do I get from all of this?"

She shut her eyes under his assault, tears spilling down her cheeks silently, "I never meant to hurt you-

A sob racked her frame and the ability to speak became difficult, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Arms wrapped around her tiny figure suddenly and she buried her head in his chest before she let go. She clung to him like a lifeline as she poured out her heart in his warm embrace. Cursing herself for letting this happen.

"I know." He grabbed her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze, "You know I hate when you cry babe"

The endearing term only caused her to cry harder. She knew he hated crying but what could she do. She ruined it. She ruined what they had and gave him nothing in return. Even now, she was being selfish by wanting to be with him once more.

"I know you're sorry Kagome. You wouldn't be my Kagome if you weren't." A wry smile graced his handsome features and she grimaced.

He looked so hurt.

"But…you aren't mine anymore." He stepped back and placed a hand on her cheek, "Whether I like it or not, you belong to Sesshoumaru and he to you. I'm not stupid enough to get in between mates."

He stepped back fully looking away, "There's no point in fighting a losing battle."

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Even though, she loved him still, she would never be rid of Sesshoumaru. They had a deep connection and an even stronger bond now that they were mates.

Bankotsu wouldn't stand a chance.

Still...

"Can you just…can we" She stopped. What could she say? She just wanted to do something anything before she let him go.

"May I kiss you?" She asked suddenly. She needed to do this. She wanted to do this. If only for closure and nothing more, " _Just one last time…I promise after that, I'll let you go"_

He looked skeptical at first before he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his.

There was nothing.

The look on his face spoke of what she already knew to be true. Her heart belonged to another and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

Was the love that she had for Sesshoumaru already that much stronger than what she had for Bankoutsu?

She frowned. Of course it was. She wouldn't be in this situation if she wasn't.

What was she doing?

"I-

Bankoutsu held his hand up, "Don't Kagome. Just go. I don't want to see you punished by your…mate…nor do I want to have false hope." He took a deep shuddering breath as he looked at her for the last time. His beautiful Kagome.

"It's over" He spoke low, his voice floating over her skin like an old flames caress and he slowly shut the door. Finally putting space between them. He wouldn't let her see the anger and heartbreak he felt. Never. She had made him a better man and this man understand that what was meant to be will be.

Unfortunately, Kagome was never meant to be his.

Kagome stared at the door, blocking her first true love. Though the pain was great, she knew that this was for the best. This was the end of their book and it ended because of her infidelity.

At least she got to see him one last time.

A/N

Yep Love this song...needed to get this out while I work on AYL...back to it!


End file.
